Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to computing a quality score for an index image to indicate recognizability of the index image. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for determining a quality score for an index image that is calculated using a blurriness score, an image resolution score, a feature spread score, and a feature uniqueness score associated with the index image.
Description of the Background Art
A planogram is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity and sizes of an item are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks, and display stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. While the location and quantity of products in retail stores can be manually tracked by a user, attempts are being made to automatically recognize the products using computers. However, indexed images used for recognizing products on the shelf are more effective when they are of a particular quality. Therefore, there is a need for a method to provide an estimate of how likely and quickly a product will be recognized accurately based on a provided index image.